A clannad ninja
by kurifu gari
Summary: when naruto goes looking for family and unknowingly steps into fates divide will he be changed for the better or for the worst . Watch as naruto finds something he has never had before a family, people that love him for him and because he is famous Rated T for now rating may change
1. prologue

A clannade ninja

Written by karifu gari

_**HELLO welcome to my naruto clannade event. I will soon update their greastest love and naruto of the zodiac, but first I have had then on my mind for awhile. It wouldn't leave me alone so, I decided to get it out there. A quick note it will be pretty much clannade canon with a few extra twists in there. as for ushio she will die sorry to be harsh, but I can't let here live, but you may review enoughi just might have to let her live. I will leave it up to you.**_

_**DIsclaimer: I own nothing but the story the charaters are from there respective owners clanade is owned by toei animation, Tatsuya Ishihara whilst nartuo is owned by Masashi Kishimoto ,Studio Pierrot and Aniplex Without futher ado I give you a clannade ninja**_

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves. The sun was shining, without a cloud in the sky. The war was over finally much suffering and greif until naruto the village hero finally defeated madara, and became a world hero. The fame was endless. Everybody knew him by name. Fangirls in droves of 10,000's sought him out where ever he went. He hated all the attention he was getting, being used to being hated by everyone. It was then that him and his partner kurama, the nine-tails demon fox within him, hatched a plan to leave it all. After all they weren't really needed any more. It was with that thought that naruto showed up in tsunade's office unannouced as usual knocked on the door, and enter without waiting for her approval.

_"Say say obaa-chan I want a mission." _he started calmy

Tsunade was annoyed he dared arrival unannouced, and enter without permission and then dare ask for a mission "_Naruto, I am too busy to hear your crap today. We have a flu outbreak to squash so, leave."_ a tick mark appearing on her head. If he didn't leave within the next 5 seconds she was going to make him leave through the window.

_"But Tsunade-no-Bachan, I want to go, and look for my family. All the uzumaki's that were opressed, and free them." _Naruto states obiviously_ "If you don't let me go I will go anyways. I just don't wanna becoma a rouge ninja ike sasuke used to be," _Naruto was happy that sasuke had came back to the village. It had been hard for him with a three year probation and heavy fines. Naruto was glad that sasuke had struck through it all, and had found the love of his life in sakura. Naruto was honestly happy for them. Hinata was as weird as ever , even more so since the death of her cousin neji in the war. A fact that still haunted naruto to this day that he wasn't able to save him even with the tailed beast mode. Haunting memorys plagued him as he awaited Tsunade's decision

{**Small flashback} **

Naruto was full on in battle mode with madra jutsu was flashin everywhere. White Zetsu's were littered haphazardly on the ground as if kami her stuf had thrown them like one would throw dice. Neji was fighting a resurrection in the form of kabuto using his gentle fist technique against kabuto's snakes, Again using **revovling heaven **against kabuto's** shadow snake strike** when he saw out of the corner of his eye his cousin hinata was about to be obliterated by a rather large gang of white zetsu's stopping his **revovling heaven ** early he throws a kunai with a exploding tag at the zetsu's. Hinata seeing her cousin's actions jumps out of the way just in time and the zetsu's are killed from the resounding explosion, but stopping his **Revovling heaven** left him wide open for a attack it was a mistake he realized when kabuto's **Shadow striking snakes** struck his neck putting there vial poison in his neck into his body rather quickly

_"NEJI-CHAN" _Hinata shouts

running to her cousin as lee picks up where neji left off with kabuto. Naruto knocks madra away through a cliff and the cliff fals on top of him with a tailed beast bomb and goes to neji with a shout

"_Neji Hold on I am going to try to extract the poision with some of kurama's chakra."_

He flips through a rather large set of seals shouting _"Tailed beast realease: moonlight healing technique"._ as he says that his hands turn from gold of his tailed beast form to pure white almost if as he is drawing his power from the moon itself. Naruto pushes it into neji's chakra network trying to surround, isolate, and destroy the poison inside. Meanwhile hinata watches on knowing that her hero naruto can do anything. that he can save her cousin.

"_Hyaaah, I got it." _He states excitedly

using the chakra he destroys the poison. Unfortunely for him the poison was dead to begin with after destroying his main organs his lungs, liver, kidneys, and heart had already began shutting down. That destroying the poision had infact did nothing. A reality that was brought to life when neji began to cough up blood the life leaving his eyes little by little

"_No Neji san. You can't leave me please. You have to stay and grow old so, we can talk about how silly this war was." _Hinata blubbers tears pouring from her eyes

"_Lady hinata, I have to go it is my fate to die here today I will always watch over you from above. _" Neji sates weakly

Naruto never one to give up starts to flip through the hands signs again to do the same justu again

"_Do give me my fate crap again neji. We make our own destiny and you know this. I won't give up trying to save you no matter the cost whether or not you beileve me or not your my friend and I can't let you die on me"_

naruto failed to realize that fat tears was dropping down his cheeks into the dirt as he said this, He finally finishes the last sign only for neji to put his hand on naruto and shakes his head no. It was then that the light left his eyes, and neji made his way to the hidden world that none of them knew about to be his his father and the other ninja that had died.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _Naruto's and hinata's mangled screams mix with that of the battleground there lamented grief turning into a bloodlust for all them that dare kill in this war.

**{End flashback}**

_"Naruto, OI naruto naruto Are you paying attention or what"_ Tsunade angerly states fipping him on the head that sends him through the door and into a wall knocking him out.

Illusionary world

_"This is a dead world there is nobody but me." _She states making a fox like creature out of junk. Finishing what she is doing she sits there and waits. After what feels like a eternity to naruto the doll moves making a huge smie cascade the girls mouth and the robot speaks what seems inside of naruto's mind

_"Garbage Doll: This is a world that has ended. Nothing is born. Nothing dies. Time doesn't even exist. If I were searching for a place to be born, the I know it should not be here. There is another being here. Can she see me? I am not born to this world. A girl who lives alone in this world that ended. The girl who lives in a vacant, unmoving world. For some reason, she interests me." _The girl doesn't seem to hear but continues to smile as if nothing is wrong while naruto is confused what the hell is going on here. The robot looks at him startled for a moment before mentally his eyes narrow. Causing the girlwho is seemingly very pretty to look straight at naruto weaing nothing but a modest white dress and brown sandels looks where to the robot is looking seeing nothing

"_What do you see?"_ she asks the robot just shakes his head. It was then that naruto feels a tug and wakes up

Real world

_Damn shinshou, you really did a number on him. _Sakura's voice prematrates his thoughts.

"_what the hell was that a dream. Who was that girl and that robot?" _He thinks sitting up ignoring sakura's protests to sit down and be still.

"_I am okay, sakura-chan"_ he states calmly before looking at tsunade who gives him a nod affirmative and with a "_hyaah" _and totally forgetting his weird dream he takes off to pack for his trip

"_Where is he going, shinshou?"_sakura asks curiously

_"To find his family. all the uzumaki's" _she says calmly secretly worried for naruto call it matrinal instincts but she felt in her gut that something is going to happen to her beloved god-son that is going to change him forever before she waves it off as paranoia

5 minutes later

Naruto steps out into the sunshine of the forest deciding for some reason to walk than to tree jump walking unknowingly right into fates divide that will change his life and perspective on everything, but will it be for the better or the worst.

_**END CHAPTER**_

**A/N: and done with the prologue of a clannade ninja I know it was short but I will try to make my chapters longer in the future . Please read and review and favorite and follow I promise you won't be disappointed. Until next time see ya **

**Also I know there may be spelling mistakes I don't have a beta yet. So, bear with me **


	2. The return of naruto

A Clannad ninja

Written by karifu gari

Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everyone and welcome to another edition of a clannade ninja. I really hope you enjoyed the prolouge. we are going to timeskip to the end of clannad, and back in the village hidden in the leaves where naruto has finally returned after a long absence. Also, where we find a certain pink haired kunochi looking for herbal books and finds way more than she is looking for I hope you enjoy,also please note that while naruto is in the clannad world he will not use any justu, not that he can't he doesn't want them finding out what he is. Oh this will be a uber depressed, and downright almost suicidal naruto((Just thought you should know))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, naruto shippuden, clannad, or clannad after story. there are owned by there respective owners. I only own the story, some oringal justu's of my own creation, and maybe a few charaters who knows read and find out...**

It was a beautiful day in the land of fire, and more importantly the village hidden in the leaves. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Civilians and ninja running too and fro going on with there daily lives as usual. Sakura was walking in the village square, on the way to the bookstore. The library have failed her for the first time in a long she tried to try to find a book on herbal cures for depression on her own. Her mind twisted with worry for her friend Naruto. What could have happened to him while looking for his family. he mind wonders

**{Flashback}**

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were maning the gate as usual. It was a cloudy and dreary day, and as everyday the duo was bored out of there mind. It was too cloudly to play I spy, and frankly the duo agreed the game had got way past old. There was only so many things to spy before it got kotetsu turns around to tell izumo to be alert he finds his staring open mouth at a point in the forest. Turning in that direction, and squinting his eyesight wasn't the most perfect in the world. So, at first he was confused at what izumo is staring at. Pushing chakra into his eyes he see's something that makes his mouth drop to the floor and worry at the same nudges izumu with his elbow

"_Go get some anubu and the lord hokage right now, izumo"_ kotesu sates plainfuly fear evident in his voice.

_"Hai, kotetsu" _says izumo disappearing in a swirl of leaves and reappearing in the hokage's office

_"Lady tsunade, we have trouble at the gate maam."_ izumo reports

Lady tsunade the Godaime hokage who wasn't really paying attention when izumo came in head snaps up at the word trouble "_Nani (what), what kind of trouble, izumo. REPORT!"_ The hokage orders inwhich izumo is more than happy to comply with.

_**{{Warning this next part contains a spoiler alert from naruto manga episode 599 "obito uchiha"}}**_

_"Well, maam. me and kotetsu was maning the gate bired out of our minds when I detected a anonly in the air It seemed like a swirling mass of chakra, maam. and knowing that is the justu,of tobi,..excuse me obito uchiha. I thought I should inform you, maam." izumo reports quickly knowing time is not on his side._

_**{{End spoiler alert}}**_

_"Shizune, issue a level 3 alert, and have the ninja go to the west gate to prepare for a immient attack, but have some 4 man cells of anbu cover the other gates in case of attack there." _Tsunade orders.

disappearing in a wind before even a hai can be muttered. shizune flips thru some seals ending with two fingers pointing at her throat

_**(I realize this is akin to the sonorus charm in harry potter, but ninja can have it too right?)**_

_"THIS IS A LEVEL 3 ALERT I REPEAT A LEVEL 3 ALERT ALL AVAILBE NINJA REPORT TO THE WEST GATE FOR IMMIENT ATTACK. I REPEAT ALL NINJA REPORT TO THE WEST GATE FOR IMMIENT ATTACK.."_ her voice heard over all of konoha, ninja flock to the west gate. Every ninja not on a mission flocks to the west gate where tsunade is flocking to give orders to the rather large crowd that had congregated, which seemed like almost every ninja in the village. To a shimmer of light in-which in the absence of izumo had grown by at least 2-3 meters in diameter since the gate nin had went to get help. With a blinding flash spits out a man in this late teens to early 20's with sun kissed blonde hair wearing the weirdest assortment of clothes the ninja have ever seen. a orange undershirt with a white button down shirtover it. That stopped just shy of the elbow on his left bress there was a patch that looked like a coat of arms with a cross on it and a R with a date on it but it was so tiny nobody could read the date. a orange tie, under a a yellow jacket. Blue pants, and orange nike hi-top shoes. The stranger's head finally rises showing cerulean eyes that looked as if the man had seen too much. Felt too much and had died inside,and three whisker marks on each cheek. It took a moment for the congregation of ninja to realize that there hero was back before a great cheer rose up of NARUTO and the male was hugged, claaped on the back kissed on the cheek, and generally welcomed back into the now identified naruto didn't seem to want no part of it because he quickly broke away walking in the direction of his apartment shoulders slumped head bowed like he had aged more than his 20 years in a short time. Sakura shared a look with Hinata who had came out to protect the village for the first time in the 5 long years that Naruto had left behind. The same emotion passed between both hunochi's face at the same moment. Something was wrong dead wrong with naruto.

**{End flashback}**

Sakura's musing had carried her farther than she thought because she stood out in front of the village's biggest bookstore " Konaha Books" almost as if her legs had willed her to go there. Sakura enters the store and begins to browse the shelves when a new book grabs her attention The title read clannade and spoke of love divine taken before it's time and a broken hearted lad. Her errant thought was this was probly akin to them books that Kakkashi read.

{{**a/n: I so didn't mean to rhyme there lol}}**

But, something would not let her put it down almost as if fate was willing it, so she bought it with 3 or 4 books on herbal remedy's, and planned on giving the book to kakashi-sensei as a gift. Sakura's walk home was uneventful except maybe her and ino getting into it about her getting sasuke, but that was old news. something she was not really concerned with at the moment. Her remarks were stale and equivocal a matter that Ino caught on too and asked Sakura what was the matter. A quick nothing, before moving away leaving a worried Ino behind. Sakura entered her house and ducked her mom before she could nag about something unimportant and made her way to her room, and laid on her bed, the bag falling to the floor with a loud thump. the clannade book the only book that spilled out. What was it about this book that held her attention so. If truth be told it probly was a perverted book that kakashi-sensei used to read. Tomoya Okazaki hunh, Sakura opens the book to the first chapter not really knoewing why she is reading this beside maybe utter boredom.

Chapter end

_**AN/ I know this was kinda of a short chapter, and I am sorry for that this was a flashback chapter to entail naruto's return to the village hidden in the leaves, and I will start chapter 1 of the book in the next chapter I have never wrote from the POV of a book so, please bare with me for it will be a learning experince for all. I will now conculde this broadcast will lyrics nagisa's theme big dango family (japanese) **_

_**Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

_**Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

_**Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango**_

_**Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango**_

_**Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango**_

_**Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku**_

_**Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de**_

_**Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru**_

_**Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo**_

_**Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo**_

_**Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama**_

_**Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete**_

_**Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo**_

_**Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo**_

_**Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama**_

_**Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete**_

_**Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

_**Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

_**Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

_**Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family**_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family**_

_**The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango**_

_**The Mid-Autumn Festival dango that tends to dream a little**_

_**The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer**_

_**Everyone, everyone comes together and it's a family of 100s**_

_**The baby dango is always within happiness**_

_**The aged dango has its eyes narrowed**_

_**The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring**_

_**They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together**_

_**The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon**_

_**Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too**_

_**The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring**_

_**They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together**_

_**The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon**_

_**Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too**_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family**_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family**_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family**_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family**_


End file.
